1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a testing device, and more particularly to an electrical receptacle tester for testing three-phase electrical receptacles. Such receptacles comprise a total of 480V over three separate phases that are shifted relative to each other.
2. Background Art
The use of testing equipment to determine the condition of different electrical receptacles is known in the art. Among other uncovered patents, we have uncovered U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,150 issued to Schnoll; U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,775 issued to Fischer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,825 issued to Huff; U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,100 issued to Lauver; U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,588 issued to Stoll et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,371 issued to McMillan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,843 issued to Yonce; U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,844 issued to Prugh; U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,958 issued to Gartland, Jr et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,600 issued to Roveti; U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,195 issued to Averitt et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,765 issued to Rocci, Jr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,201 issued to Chaffee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,376 issued to Freedman et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,849 issued to Collier et al. While the foregoing references discuss the use of various testing equipment, such testers are generally configured for use in association with single phase current, such as household standard 110 v receptacles.
With higher voltages, and in particular voltages of multiple phase, typically, separate wires having alligator clips attached thereto are individually clipped to the various components. Such products are offered by Ideal, Fluke and Extech Instruments. Among other drawbacks, there are safety concerns associated with the individual application of leads to various regions. Furthermore, the use of the clips further lead to operator error.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide for a receptacle tester which is capable of testing three phase receptacles.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a receptacle tester wherein the leads of the various phases are coupled simultaneously so as to limit inadvertent problems that may arise through incorrect coupling.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.